disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey’s Storybook Express (Disneyland Montréal version)
Mickey’s Storybook Express, at Disneyland Montréal Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes nine floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, Like the Shanghai version. The music used in the parade is derived from Shanghai Disneyland at Mickey’s Storybook Express. In June 2030, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Mickey’s Storybook Express would be replaced by a new parade called Dreams of Fantasy Parade on June 21, 2030. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams in Disneyland Parks, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 5th anniversary. Development The parade will transport fantasy, romance, music and merriment throughout several lands. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “train cars” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each train car will feature the characters, story and music of a favorite Disney film. Parade Units * Opening Unit: The parade starts with Mickey and Donald driving the engine resembling Casey Junior from Dumbo, with Dumbo holding a "D" flag with his trunk and Timothy Mouse perched on the roof of the driver's cab, as well as a blue bird from Pixar short For the Birds. This float looks similar to the Dumbo Unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade The Wonderful World of Disney Parade. Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Bernard and Miss Bianca from The Rescuers, Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound and Jaq and Gus from Cinderella walk in front of it and The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs march behind it. * Toy Story Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and the karaoke radio. Jessie, Lotso, and the soldiers dance in front of it. * Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. * Melody Time Unit: Based on the 1948 animated film. This float looks similar to the Mary Poppins Unit from Disneyland Park former daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade. * Fantasia 2000 Unit: Based on the 2000 animated film. * The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. This float looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit from Disneyland Park former daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade. * Finding Nemo Unit: Based on the 2003 Disney and Pixar film. It features Nigel carrying Dory and Nemo with his beak. Some seagulls ride with him. This float looks similar to the Finding Nemo Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade, but this Nigel looks more fully working animatronic. Behind it are a car lifting Mr. Ray and four dancers. *'Frozen Unit': Based on the 2013 animated film. This float looks similar to the Frozen Unit from Disneyland Park former daytime parade Paint the Night Parade. * Finale: The parade culminates with a caboose holding Pinocchio and Captain Hook in front and Marie, Timon, Rafiki, Stitch, Meeko, Clopin, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl in the back and with Genie from Aladdin perched on the roof and the Flowers of Wonderland from Alice in Wonderland on the window. Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and two performers dance in front of it. Show facts * Original Run: June 16, 2025 * Show duration: 14 minutes * Theme song: "Storybook Express" * Other songs featured: ** OPENING UNIT *** "Casey Junior" / "Heigh Ho" / "Whistle While You Work" ** TOY STORY UNIT *** "You've Got a Friend in Me" ** TANGLED UNIT *** "I've Got a Dream" ** MELODY TIME UNIT *** "Melody Time" / "Bumble Boogie" ** FANTASIA 2000 UNIT *** "Pines of Rome" / "Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102" '' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" ** FINDING NEMO UNIT *** "Beyond the Sea" ** FROZEN UNIT *** "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "Let It Go" ** FINALE UNIT *** "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "A Whole New World" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Casey Junior" Show Stop (Disneyland Montréal) Disneyland Montréal has an exclusive show stop sequence. Guests can use their Train to change the colors of the performers during the show stop. A song unique to the sequence is performed and features both French and English lyrics. Later, the song's length is truncated when compared to the song performed at launch day. Narrator (French): *Maintenant est votre chance de Storybook express! *Allez tout le monde! *Obtenez votre "Train" prêt! *Tous à bord! Narrator (English): *Now is your chance to Storybook Express! *Come on everyone! *Get your “Train” ready! *All aboard! Narrator (French): *Ici nous allons! Narrator (English): *Here we go! French lyrics: *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' *''Mettez toutes les couleurs sur dans des mondes de lumière arc -en -'' *''Un peu de magie (magie)'' *''Et vos rêves deviennent Tous à bord'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ Come on! Allons-y! Nous allons Train'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ '' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ '' *''Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ nous allons Train'' Narrator (French): *Tous à bord! Narrator (English): *All aboard! English lyrics: *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Turn all the colors on into worlds of rainbow light'' *''A little bit of magic (magic)'' *''And your dreams become All aboard!'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Come on! Let's go! Let's Train'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～'' *''Oh～Oh～Oh～Let's Train'' *''Let's Train'' *''Let's Train'' Category:Disney Entertainment Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Parade Category:Daytime Show Category:Stop Parade Music It consisted of the main theme called train cars, as well as the Mickey’s Storybook Express theme used for the Disneyland Montréal Grand Opening celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Ballerina's Castle to train cars unit. train cars unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. See also * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * Festival of Fantasy Parade * Happiness is Here Parade * Disney Magic on Parade * Flights of Fantasy Parade * The Wonderful World of Disney Parade Category:Disney Entertainment Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Parade Category:Daytime Show Category:Stop Parade